potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:1.0.17.0
The biggest changes in this build will be unseen by you: They are fixes to server crashes that occurred after you’d zoned away or logged out and fixes to localization issues. But we snuck a few other fixes in while we were at it. Known issues * While testing this build, QA crashed zoning into an ad hoc fight. It only happened once but you’re going to be doing this a lot more than they are. We’re working on a fix now and crossing our fingers that you don’t see it. * /tells appear in your Group chat tab, not in the main Chat tab. Many people find this confusing so we plan to change it. You can change it yourself by right-clicking the active tab and selecting what channels go there. * If you make changes to one category of Preferences and then switch to a different category, the changes you made in the first category are automatically applied. * There’s a bird in the sky in Vera Cruz (and towns that look like Vera Cruz) that never moves. We hope to animate him soon. Ship combat * Evade Aggression must be used before the NPC aggros you in order to work. However, even given that, it seemed not always to work when it should. Tweaked some values in the hopes of improving reliability of that skill when used properly. * Improved the colors of the ship icons in the mini-map and local map so that it’s easier to distinguish friend from foe. * You are no longer awarded PvP loot (like Marks of Victory) when another player surrenders to you, only on defeat. * In ship combat, NPCs who hated two players would only fire at the one they hated the most, even when the other one was in range. Fixed that. Swashbuckling combat * In swashbuckling combat, NPCs would chain aggro: the one nearest you would start hating you and so would his buddies on the other side of the map and they’d all coming running at you at once. Tuned the range for how close chain aggro happens so that in most encounters you won’t draw them all at once. * Balance damage tuning: reduced the amount of balance damage you lose to a dodge slightly and increased the minimum amount of balance damage dealt by prep attacks. * Balance damage tuning: reduced the variance in prep attack balance damage significantly. The amount of balance damage dealt by a prep attack has two sources: the weapon the actor is using and the prep attack. Both of these sources deal a range of damage. We reduced the range of additional balance damage prep attacks cause by about 50% by increasing the minimum balance damage they add. For example prep attacks that used to deal 10-20 additional balance damage now deal 15-20 additional balance damage. So they don’t do any less, they just do more balance damage more often. * Reduced 12v12 boarding to 9v9. This is a stopgap measure aimed at increasing performance in large boarding actions. * Fixed a crash that several of you hit when zoning into a room that tried to dump you in an invalid location. We believe the most common occurrence was zoning into boarding combat and we’d already made a change to fix that. But now we’ve made another change that should make it even less likely even if you managed to hit it when not boarding. Misc * Re-fixed the bug that caused your Loading… screen times to increase the more recipes you have. * Some missions were repeatable when they shouldn’t have been. Fixed that. Localization * Fixed some problems where language conversion didn’t always work correctly during string substitution. * Tweaked the Social UI to better accommodate localized text. * Similarly for the Player to Player Trade UI. * There were a few places where we were stripping accents off the text in tooltips and such. Fixed that. * Fixed several places where mousing over port names on the map would show code instead of localized text. Servers * Once in a while, a player will get stuck forever on a screen that says “Zone server is down.” The way zone servers work, you should never be there more than a few seconds and only on truly rare occasions. We still haven’t figured out the true cause but we’ve added code to try to improve the situation. There should be fewer occurrences of this now. * We had a problem where zone servers weren’t shutting down when they should. This didn’t happen often enough for the hung ones to prevent any new ones from being launched when needed but it could have. They should shut down properly now which may mean a slight performance improvement of the cluster under heavy load. * Fixed some zone server crashes that occurred as some of you were leaving your missions. * Fixed a zone server crash that could happen on shutdown. (You never saw these but they were driving us nuts.) * Fixed a zone server crash that GMs could cause by trying to teleport a player at just the wrong time. It is our belief that GMs helping you shouldn’t cause crashes. Category:Beta